


Death to the Mechanisms!

by shella688



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Wrote this the day before watching the sunday gig livestream, more like ex-Character Study, no happy ending, ok there's not much more I can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shella688/pseuds/shella688
Summary: Killers and renegade, liars and thieves, raise your glass to the  i̶m̶m̶o̶r̶t̶a̶l̶ space pirate crew of the Aurora!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Death to the Mechanisms!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr for the final day of Mechs Tribute Week but figured I'd share it here too
> 
> Rip to the Mechs and everyone remember your seatbelts

The Aurora beeped a warning that went unnoticed. Although - and Nastya had been right about this, back when she threw the final original piece of the ship into a black hole and herself into the cold void - it would be more accurate to say _an_ Aurora. This ship may share the same name and shape as the original but it is not the same one. The original Aurora is long gone. So is Nastya.  
At least they went out together.

The Toy Soldier simply wound down. Call it magic, call it technology, whatever had been giving it life had stopped, and there’s not much you can do about that. It lay slumped over some crates, from which quiet mewling and the sound of many tiny tentacles could be heard. Octokittens are hardy buggers. They’ll be fine in there. Probably.

It is unclear what happened to Raphaella la Cognizi. She’s certainly not alive, but that’s not really a unique position anymore. There are broken glass shards all around her body, dripping a thick liquid that looks like blood but isn’t quite. Her wings are covered in something sticky that seems the wrong colour to be blood but very much is. Any notes she had were destroyed as soon as she realised what was coming and there’s an acrid stench in the air.

There is a phenomenon called “ _alien hand syndrome”_ , where, due to a stroke or similar, a person loses the ability to control one hand. It can be disconcerting, but doesn’t usually lead to the affected hand breaking the neck of its owner. Then again, it doesn’t usually affect mechanical hands either.  
Marius von Raum’s neck bent wrongly.

The heart of  
_th-thump_  
DrumBot Brian still beat in its metal  
_th-thump_  
cage. His limbs were frozen, his eyes  
_th-thump_  
no longer saw, his brain no lo  
_th-thump_  
nger thought. But his hear  
_th-thump_  
t kept going.

When Gunpowder Tim’s eyes began to malfunction, it was like staring into the brightness of an exploding moon all over again. Electricity surged up his optic nerves, reaching his brain and destroying all it touched there. It was war, and there would only ever be one force that won out.  
It was a relief when he stopped twitching.

Ashes O'Reilly couldn’t breathe. Thick black smoke poured out of their mouth as they coughed and choked, desperately trying to draw air into lungs that were producing the very thing that was killing their host. They gasped in vain for relief that wasn’t coming as the smoke just got thicker.

Ivy Alexandria didn’t make a sound when her brain quietly shut down, all those centuries of knowledge lost in an instant. Her body was still going though, wandering around and around in circles and it was unclear if it would ever stop. There was no-one in a position to close those blank eyes; staring forwards as the body completed still another circle.

The hands of Jonny d'Ville have been red for a long time - metaphorically, that is. The hands of Jonny d'Ville have been literally red for a while now too, covered in blood that just kept spilling out from thousands of unseen cuts. The flow was slowing somewhat, meaning either he was running out of blood, or his metal heart was finally giving in. Neither were exactly ideal.

There were only three Mechanisms still moving: Ivy’s body, pacing a never-ending loop; Ashes, still trying and still unable to breathe; and Jonny.  
He looked at the other two unimpressed, fingering his gun with slick bloody hands. Then he sighed.  
“Never did like you bastards,” he said, and if it wasn’t fond then at least it wasn’t malicious either.  


  


Three shots rang out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr being sad about the Toy Soldier's actual death over at [regicidal-defenestration](https://regicidal-defenestration.tumblr.com/) so come shout at me there!


End file.
